


Left Behind

by LoserEddie



Category: Blues Brothers (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Gen, also fuck blues brother 2000 we goin off the og movie alone, i just wrote it while i was Also Depressed, im kidding its really not that bad i just havent finished it and i thought this was a quirky idea, sorry this is so depressing, which is why it makes NO SENSE AT ALL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserEddie/pseuds/LoserEddie
Summary: "What will you do, when I'm not here with youAnd you sit here and you're not with meHow will you do when there's nothing to doAnd there's so much we thought that we'd see"--------------------Jake's funeral is coming fast, so Elwood copes in the only way he sees fit: by getting wasted in a shitty motel room.
Kudos: 4





	Left Behind

Jake was dead. Those three words rung through Elwood’s head, overtaking his every thought, every movement. When he shut his eyes at night, all he could see were flashes of his brother laid out on the ground in a pool of his own blood. The few moments his mind wasn’t set on the death itself, it considered every possible way he could have stopped the event from taking place. If he had only spoken a bit more, instead of letting others handle it for him, perhaps he would still be by the man’s side. But no. He had to remain silent like always. Look what all that quiet brought him; four bottles of hard liquor scattered across a motel room in the middle of Chicago, Illinois. Another pack of beer had been placed on the table that struggled to keep itself standing, more most likely on the way. Nobody cared enough to check in and make sure he wasn’t drinking himself to death. At this point, the sweet embrace of his own demise would be more than welcome.

The ceiling fan spun above him, blurred due to his foggy vision. Wind would occasionally blow through the open window. Stars were sprinkled across the dark sky outside, barely visible due to the curtains. Even with the room not being particularly cold, Elwood reached to drape the grey comforter over his collared shirt, booze-stains splattered over the white. He only pulled the blanket to his torso before giving up on the apparently strenuous activity. In his drunken haze, he was unable to read the nearby wall clock, ticking ever closer to three AM. Quite frankly, he was shocked by how low his alcohol tolerance was turning out to be. With the band he could at least get down six before clocking out for the night. He just had to laugh at the pathetic display.

Without his brother, he wasn’t sure how he’d be able to keep the orphanage afloat with his own money. They would need more eventually, all he could do was save up until that day. Which, if he was correct, would be coming soon. Monthly payments and all that. To think it had only been that long since that deadly night. The funeral was any day now- well, not so much a big ceremony like traditional funerals, moreso a quick burial that, while he hated to think about it, he knew nobody would attend. The Penguin and Curtis were busy with the orphanage, and who the hell knew what was happening with the band. Even when his mind was clear, he couldn’t remember talking to any of them after Jake’s death. Actually, he couldn’t recall speaking to anyone, excluding a few nurses and the police. As if that was anything new. With Jake gone, he wasn’t quite sure how he’d be able to communicate in general, let alone with strangers. He wasn’t all that fond of everyday conversation.

This entire situation really was ironic. Jake insisted Elwood would be the first to die, with that overenthusiastic driving of his. “You’re either burning by yourself or dragging me down with you!” He would say. In a way, Elwood had done just that. He should have gotten them both out of there as soon as they locked eyes with that woman. To think, if he had been a little faster, a little smarter, none of this would be a concern to him. They’d go back to joking about their wild demises, knowing those were to come far into the future. Perhaps, if they tried hard enough, the Blues Brothers would even become a nationally recognized band.

Ever since childhood, the two wished for musical success. They dedicated their lives to perfecting their craft. Actually, Jake had practically given up his life for it. He had always been what drove each musician to being the best they could be. Especially Elwood. He might have never even considered pursuing a career such as that one if it weren’t for his brother. But those dreams of stardom had been shot down alongside Jake. A band couldn’t last with just instruments and a back-up vocalist. With the leader gone, they had fallen apart.

And with a brother gone, Elwood had fallen apart, too.

**Author's Note:**

> remove the romantic aspects of "Another Room In Your Head" from alice by heart and you got a SOLID jake and elwood song
> 
> also i noticed that both jake and elwood's names are said an equal amount of times (six in the text itself) and that is. VERY nice


End file.
